Moonlit Passion
by gamegirl244
Summary: [Oneshot GuyxNatalia] When Guy has a nightmare about his past, he and Natalia take a walk in the forest to clear his mind... Rated T to be safe


Author's Note: -scratches head- Well, this is my first fanfic. I'll be honest; I had a little help with writing this. I thank Picup for helping me with it!

Note: This is my first fanfic, so I might have gone a bit out of character on this. Please refrain from flaming before reading ALL of it

Well, let's get this train wreck started…

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Listen, Gailardia. You must survive to carry on House Gardios. Hide here. Don't make a sound" "Mary!" "Shh! The Kimlascan army is here! Stay quiet!" Guards breaking in, yelling orders. "Move!" "No! Leave this place at once, serf!" "Then I'll MAKE you move!" He could see the axe, coming to claim his life. Suddenly, Mary, his sister, jumped into view, taking the blow meant for him, and all the maids falling similarly. He could feel their bodies all over him, crushing him, suffocating him, drenching him in blood..._

Guy's eyes snapped open and he jerked awake from his sleep, breathing hard. He sat there, breathing hard, before he was able to collect himself. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, feeling a thin layer of sweat on his brow. Though he was sweating, he couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Ugh...Not again..." he muttered to himself.

Guy sighed, his nerves calming down a bit, his stomach unknotting. He closed his eyes. Why couldn't he have his normal dreams, which, in some way or form, involved Fontech machinery? Why did he always have that dream? Always with the guards, his sister taking a fatal blow, all the dead bodies around him, him being covered in heir blood...he shivered at the thought. He couldn't go back to sleep like this. Slowly, he unzipped his tent, stepping out into the moonlight. He'd go for a walk, drink some water, maybe wash his face. That should be enough to calm him down.

Guy took a quick look around the small campsite. They had stopped in the middle of a clearing in a forest, on their way to Daath. He could faintly hear the occupants in the other tents. Luke was rolling around, and complaining in his sleep, Tear was quiet as usual, probably cuddling with Mieu, and Anise mumbling about… money as usual. Jade was quiet in his tent, though Guy was unsure as to what he was actually doing, since he was normally awake before anyone else. Perhaps he was on watch?

Then Guy's eyes rested on Natalia's tent. Quiet. She was probably asleep, dreaming about…well, whatever it was she dreamed about. Probably being back in Baticul, helping the civilians, or practicing archery. Guy was unsure.

It was a calm night, very peaceful, the stars easily visible. Guy sighed, closing his eyes. If he wasn't so shaken up by is nightmare…

"Oh, Hello Guy. Are you alright?"

When he heard his name, he opened his eyes. "Huh? WAAH!" He had taken a few steps backwards, tripping over his feet and falling to the ground. "H-h-hi N-Natalia..." he stuttered, visibly shaking. He had forgotten that the Princess of Kimlasca was chosen for watch that night.

Natalia giggled quietly as Guy tripped over his feet and was on the ground. The swordsman had a phobia to women, so that basically explains his actions most of the time.

"Oh my, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that..." She apologized, doing her best to not get up from her spot and 'attempt' to help him up.

"Uh...y-yea, I-I'm all right..." Guy stammered slowly, getting himself up. "It's all right..." he said slowly. Two scares in one night. Joy.

Natalia gave an approved nod, fiddling around with her bow string. "And what brings you up in the middle of the night?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh..." Guy said. He turned away a bit, looking at the moon. "I, uh, had a nightmare" he said after a little while.

"Ah..." Natalia started to say something quietly, but fell silent. Her gaze slowly went to the blonde again. After moments of silence, she muttered "I'm sorry", as she left her bow on her lap.

"Hmm?" Guy looked over to Natalia. "It's all right. There's nothing for you to apologize for" he said. He couldn't help but look at her a bit longer than he intended to. Despite his fears, something about the moonlight made Natalia seem…beautiful. He didn't know what it was, but it just seemed that way. A small smile crept on his face.

"I-I know... But I suppose I feel bad for trying to pry into your life..." She explained slowly, standing up and dusting off her clothes. "But... If it was a nightmare, perhaps a night walk would do you some good." Guy nodded, looking away a bit.

"Um..." he said slowly. "If it's not too much to ask..." He paused, nervous. "I-I mean..."

Natalia blinked at first, inquiring the Swordsman's question, before she caught on to where he was going at. A small smile grazed her features as she grabbed her quiver full of arrows and the bow she had been adjusting earlier, slinging them over her shoulder.

"Of course. Nothing should attack at this point. And I think a walk would do the both of us some good, I'm afraid I've been sitting far too long on the ground..." She approached him slowly, but did this cautiously; she didn't want to push his Gynophobia.

"Uh..." Guy said, then nodded, smiling a bit. "Yea, thanks." he said. As she approached, he was visibly trembling a bit, but he was trying to keep control of it, so the tremors weren't as bad as they normally were. Natalia made sure to keep her distance between her and the Swordsman, so she wouldn't scare the living day lights out of him again.

"If... you don't mind, would... you tell me what your nightmare was on..?" She asked quietly as she started down the path.

Guy fell silent for a moment at the inquiry, looking a bit away. "It...Was that dream again..." he said slowly. "Of when my family was killed."

"O-Oh..." Natalia said quietly, not sure on what else to say. She glanced slightly below her, her emerald eyes showing of sadness and sorrow for the blonde man.

After a moment, Guy turned to look at her. Seeing her upset, he said "You don't have to feel sorry for anything, really. You didn't do anything. It's all right"

Natalia gazed at the ground. "B-But still... I'm sorry... I mean, for treating you the way I have been, as in making fun of your Gynophobia and such... And that it was my country that took away your home and family from you..." She mumbled quietly, as her emerald eyes just trailed the ground.

"It's all right..." Guy said. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, halting their walking. "I don't blame you for what's happened to me."

Natalia could feel her cheeks warm up at the sudden contact between the two. She stopped in her tracks, too shocked to look up at the blonde. "I-I-I know... But I can't help but feel guilty..."

"It's all right Natalia" Guy said reassuringly. Just then, something came over him just then. Something he had been holding off for quite some time suddenly burst forth inside him, guiding his actions. He looked into Natalia's emerald eyes, slowly leaning in closer. His hands trembled a bit, but he ignored it, leaning in until his lips met hers.

Natalia's eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers. She... She was locked in a kiss... W-With Guy! She was shocked, but couldn't help but... love it at the same time. She leaned in slightly, kissing him back. Guy's hand, trembling slightly, moved up to Natalia's arm as he deepened the kiss slightly. Suddenly, he seemed to have regained his senses. He sprang back, pressed against a tree, shaking a bit.

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized, stammering a bit. "I...I didn't know what...I mean..." he suddenly took an interest in the dirt around his boots. Natalia stood there, a shocked expression on her face. Her hand came up, touching her lips as she watched Guy draw back. Her mind was in an eternal conflict just now. She always had feelings for Asch, back when they were kids, but there was always her other feelings that had surfaced when she started this journey. She stared at the blonde man, before she basically leaped at him (XD lolz). She pinned him to the tree, a hand wrapping behind his head and the other around his neck and she pressed her lips against his, engaging in another passionate kiss with him.

Guy would have jumped back, but he was pinned against the tree. It was his turn to stare, wide-eyed, at Natalia. His whole body trembled violently. She was about to pull away from him but soon, he began to relax, the tremors dying down. He extended a shaking hand and gently placed it at the side of Natalia's face, the other resting on her arm as he returned the kiss. Her hands fumbled with the tresses of his blonde hair as she gently licked at his lips, as if asking for permission to be let in.

For someone who was so afraid of women, he was quite good at his kissing.

His lips parted slightly, tongue snaking out, teasing her lips and playing with her tongue. Natalia mentally grinned to herself, as she started to wrestle her tongue against Guy's. His arm slipped around her waist, and, despite is Gynophobia, he gently tugged her closer to him as her hands continued to fumble with the tresses of his blonde hair. She pulled away shortly after, short on breath.

"G-Guy…" She mumbled his name quietly, her face a crimson scarlet.

Guy pulled back a bit after Natalia did, catching his breath. He grinned a bit as he noticed her face. Gently, he reached up, brushing away a strand of her hair from her face before stroking it, bringing his hand to a rest under her chin. He smiled at her, then leaned in, kissing her again. Natalia would be lying to herself if she didn't say she was the least bit shocked. Didn't... Guy have Gynophobia? But when he leaned in to kiss her once more, feelings that she had denied for long had resurfaced, as she brought herself closer to the blonde. She kissed him back, slowly shutting her eyes.

Guy deepened the kiss, his tongue running across her lips, wanting in. Then, his hands started shaking. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His body gave a jolt, and he separated from Natalia, prying himself from the tree. He jumped back a bit, visibly trembling, badly. He keeled over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to control the shaking. "I-I'm sorry..." he said, his voice slightly shaky.

Natalia leaned over onto the tree, using it as support. She turned away, and leaned back against the tree as she managed to catch her breath. Her emerald eyes stared up at the sky, as she listened to Guy's shaky breathing, which she thought was cute in a way. "N-N-No Guy, It is I who should be sorry... I mean... cornering you like that... is improper for the Princess of Kimlasca..."

Guy couldn't help but laugh at Natalia for saying that. "Well, it's not like you have to impress anyone with formalities in the middle of a forest" he joked. Natalia blinked as she heard him laugh. She grew furious, as a small smirk appeared on her face. She faced him, hands on her hips, as she glowered down at him.

"What was that, Gailardia?" She asked, the tone of her voice seeming to go 'dark' even if she used his Noble Name. Guy gulped, taking a few steps back. "I-I mean..." he stammered. "W-well, y-you're in a forest with a group of friends, s-so you don't need to act as formal?" He asked nervously, taking another step back. Natalia's smirk grew into a grin, as her hands folded in front of her chest and she turned her back to him. She started to giggle quietly at the look he had on his face. She wasn't actually _mad_ at him, but his reaction was priceless. She gave a small glance back, smiling.

"Of course." She replied, before giggling once more. Guy stared a bit, then smiled weakly. He straightened, laughing nervously, scratching behind his head. WHEW! He thought he was a goner. Natalia quit giggling, as she turned back to him, smiling. Her hands went down to her side, as she was about to offer a hand of support so he can stand, but decided against it.

"I'm going to head back to camp. Luke will be angry with me if he finds out I wasn't at my post." She stated. Guy nodded as she headed back down the path back to the camp. She thought he could use some alone time. As she walked away, Guy touched his lips with his hand, thinking back to the kiss. After something like that, Guy figured he wouldn't have any nightmares for a little while. He smiled, whispering, "Thank you, Princess"

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: -blink blink- Well, I think that was all right, considering it's my first one. I'll try to write more, but I'll wait a bit. Once again, thanks for reading, and I hope I did a good job ;;


End file.
